


It's A Family Christmas

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: My Girl [3]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Tommy spends Christmas with her family.





	It's A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/25/14 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

“Babe, don’t forget we’re going to my parents’ house tonight.”

“I thought you said we were going in the morning.”

“Well it’ll be morning when we leave.”

Tommy got up from the table shaking his head. I try to think of a way to tell him who else is going but none of them are good enough. He’s barely put his dishes in the sink when I tell him.

“Paddy’s gonna be there.”

He turns around and leans against the counter, his arms crossed.

“Who else?”

“Brendan…Tess…the girls.”

I lean back in my chair, mentally readying myself for whatever he’s going to throw at me.

“You know I hate them.”

“It’s my mom’s party. I have no power over that woman.”

I could still see the beast silently raging.

“Listen, I’m not saying you should forgive Paddy but don’t you think it’s bad enough he’s sick.”

“And Brendan?”

“Brendan stayed for Tess and you left with your mom. Both of you did the same for different women.”

“No we-!”

“Yes you did.”

“Who’s fucking side are you on?”

“I’m not gonna choose a fucking side. I just…It’s Christmas. You can go back to avoiding them after this.”

He sighed while offering me his hands. I stood and walked over to him. When I was close enough, he pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

“You’ve gotta understand, Tommy, I don’t know what that shit is like. I grew up with my mother telling me to never stop talking to my siblings. There’s a reason I never miss out on Sundays.”

“You never tell me to go with you.”

“If I tell you about it, it’s because you’re invited, you asshole.”

~

We got to my parent’s house at 7 o’ clock. Still early by my mother’s standards but the house was buzzing with activity already. My brother and father were relaxing in the living room with Paddy and Brendan. I greeted all four men with a hug while Tommy greeted them with a man-hug, you know the one. I wandered into the dining room to find all the women sitting at the table. Brendan and Tess’ two girls were busy putting the finishing touches on a few Christmas cookies. There was a flurry of hugs and words exchanged. Tommy had his share. One of my sisters arrived a minute after us with her husband and daughter in tow. The little three-year-old came barreling into the room.

“Grandma! Tias! I’m here!”

“What’d Grandma tell you about screaming in the house?”

“Oh right. Sorry.”

My sister wore motherhood well and I couldn’t help imagining having a child of my own. That’s when it hit me: we hadn’t used anything and I wasn’t on the pill.

My mom knew something was wrong and asked if I was fine. I said yes.

The evening went off without a hitch. The food was served and eaten. The men had their bonding time. A few times I checked in on Tommy and he seemed fine. The women gossiped. The clock struck twelve and everyone opened one present. The children went first and then the adults.

Tommy and I said our goodbyes. My mom was the saddest to see us go but told us to drive safe.

Tommy went to turn the truck on while I hugged my mother. She held me at arms’ length.

“It was about time you two got together.”

“Bye mom.”

~

We lounged on the couch watching some Christmas claymation movie, Tommy’s head on my lap.

“Did you have fun?”

“It was alright. Don’t get any ideas though, girl.”

I smiled.

“We going back on Sunday?”

“Do you want to go?”

“Yeah. Your dad convinced me.”

“Did he threaten bodily harm?”

“Nah. Your brother did that.”

I realized then that Tommy wanted to be a part of a family again. I was glad he chose mine.


End file.
